Der adlige Junggeselle: Inhaltsangabe
Im Oktober des Jahres 1886 erhält Sherlock Holmes einen vornehm aussehenden Brief mit großem Wappen. Der Meisterdetektiv ist davon zunächst nicht wirklich beeindruckt. Denn er legt, wie er Dr. Watson in einem Gespräch versichert, weniger Wert auf Rang und Namen seiner Klienten. Viel wichtiger ist für ihn, ob ein Fall aus kriminalwissenschaftlicher Sicht interessant ist, oder nicht. Dieses Kuvert erweckt den Eindruck einer Einladung zu einem gesellschaftlichen Ereignis. Und ein solches verleitet entweder zu großer Marter, oder zu einer Lüge in Form einer höflichen Absage. Als Holmes jedoch den Brief öffnet, ändert er seine Meinung schlagartig. Das ist nämlich keine Einladung zu einem gesellschaftlichen Ereignis, sondern eine Bitte um Hilfe in einer höchst interessanten Angelegenheit. Der Brief stammt von Lord Robert St. Simon. Dieser ist, wie aus einem Nachschlagewerk des Adels zu erfahren ist, der zweite Sohn des Herzogspaares von Balmoral. Sein Wappen zeigt drei Stachelnüsse auf blauem Grund. Die Familie stammt in direkter Linie männlicherseits von den Plantagenets und weiblicherseits von den Tudors ab. Lord St. Simon ist 41 Jahre alt und war in einer der letzten Regierungen Unterstaatssekretär für Kolonialfragen. Der Herzog, sein Vater, war Außenminister. Mehr ist aus dem Nachschlagewerk nicht zu erfahren. Holmes bittet daher seinen Freund Watson, aus den Zeitungen der letzten Tage alle Artikel über die Hochzeit ihres neuen Klienten herauszusuchen. Dieser schreibt nämlich in seinem Brief, er wolle sich wegen der im Zusammenhang mit diesem Fest eingetretenen schmerzlichen Ereignisse mit dem Meisterdetektiv beraten. Dies sei ihm von Lord Backwater empfohlen worden. Holmes wäre schließlich ein Mann, auf dessen Diskretion und Feingefühl man sich zu jeder Zeit verlassen könne. Seine Lordschaft beabsichtigt um 04:00 Uhr nachmittags in der Bakerstreet 221b vorzusprechen. Er hofft, der Meisterdetektiv könne all seine übrigen Arbeiten für eine Weile ruhen lassen. Damit endet der Brief. Holmes merkt alsbald, dass er sich mittels der Zeitungen auf den neuesten Stand bringen muss, wenn er mehr Informationen erhalten möchte. Aber das ist kein Problem. Dr. Watson hat inzwischen alle greifbaren Informationen zusammengetragen. Und nun liest er seinem Freund die Artikel in chronologischer Reihenfolge vor. Die Presse berichtete, dass Lord Robert St. Simon sich zwanzig Jahre lang den Pfeilen Amors unempfänglich zeigte. Aber nun habe er etwas überraschend seine baldige Vermählung mit Miss Hatty Doran, der einzigen Tochter und Erbin eines amerikanischen Goldmagnaten, angekündigt. Als Einzelkind hat Miss Doran eine Mitgift in sechsstelliger Höhe, sowie später, also nach Ableben ihres Vaters, dessen gesamten Nachlass zu erwarten. Lord St. Simon besitzt dagegen außer einem kleinen Gut in Birchmoor keinen eigenen Grundbesitz. Auch ist es ein offenes Geheimnis, dass sich die herzogliche Familie von Balmoral im letzten Jahr von ihrer wertvollen Gemäldesammlung trennen musste. Daher ist die kalifornische Erbin gewiss nicht die einzige Gewinnerin dieser ehelichen Verbindung, Mit dieser wird im Übrigen eine einfache Republikanerin rasch und bequem in den höchsten britischen Adel erhoben. Die Hochzeit fand in der St. Georgen Kirche statt. Die Flitterwochen beabsichtigte das frischvermählte Paar nach Presseinfo bei Petersfield auf Lord Backwaters Besitzungen zu verbringen. Aber dazu kam es nicht mehr. Denn die Braut verschwand noch am Hochzeitstage spurlos. Holmes richtet sich schlagartig auf, als er das hört. Die Braut ist verschwunden? Wann ist denn das passiert? Dr. Watson liest weiter. Es wird in einem der Morgenblätter vom Vortag berichtet, dass die Hochzeit von Lord und Lady St. Simon wie vorgesehen in der St. Georgen-Kirche stattgefunden hat. Es war lediglich ein kleiner Kreis illusterer Gäste, vor allem aus dem Umfeld des Bräutigams, eingeladen. Die Braut selbst hat außer ihrem Vater keine Angehörigen mehr. Nach der Feier in der Kirche begab sich die Gesellschaft zu Herrn Aloisius Dorans Haus am Lancester Gate. Dort stand alles für das Hochzeitsmahl bereit. Dabei verursachte eine Frauensperson eine höchst peinliche Störung. Sie erschien uneingeladen und versuchte, sich unter höchst ungehörigem Verhalten Zutritt zum Hause zu verschaffen. Zwei Diener konnten sie schließlich fortbringen, worauf sie sich entfernte, als sie die Erfolglosigkeit ihres Ansinnens erkannte. Die Braut selbst hatte das Haus glücklicherweise noch vor dem Zwischenfall betreten. Sie saß sodann noch keine zehn Minuten mit der Gesellschaft zu Tisch, als sie sich erhob, sich wegen Übelkeit entschuldigte, und auf ihr Zimmer ging. Nach einer Weile begann ihre Abwesenheit aufzufallen. Und so folgte Lord St. Simon seiner Gattin in Begleitung ihres Vaters. Lady St. Simon war allerdings nirgends zu finden. Und ihre Zofe sagte aus, Mylady wäre lediglich kurz in ihr Zimmer gegangen, hätte einen Mantel über ihr Brautkleid gezogen und einen Hut auf gesetzt. Sodann habe sie das Haus verlassen. Ein Diener sagte aus, wohl eine Dame in jener Kleidung gesehen zu haben. Er habe jedoch keine Sekunde daran gedacht, seine Herrin vor sich zu haben. Diese wähnte er schließlich bei der Gesellschaft. Da nun feststand, dass die junge Dame tatsächlich verschwunden war, wurde durch ihren Gatten umgehend die Polizei alarmiert. Inspektor Lestrade von Scotland Yard wurde mit der Leitung der Ermittlungen betraut. Wenig später wurde Lady St. Simon noch einmal im Hyde Park gesehen. Sie war in Begleitung einer gewissen Flora Millar. Diese Dame war die Verursacherin der Störung bei Eintreffen der Hochzeitsgesellschaft am Lancester Gate. Soweit bekannt wurde, ist Fräulein Millar Tänzerin und zeitweise am Allegro-Theater beschäftigt. Sie unterhielt einige Jahre lang ein Verhältnis mit Lord St. Simon. Fräulein Millar wurde im Übrigen inzwischen verhaftet. Man macht sie für das Verschwinden ihrer Ladyschaft mitverantwortlich. Das ist alles, was man bisher in Erfahrung bringen konnte, beendet die Presse ihre Berichte. Doch es ist ohnehin gerade 04:00 Uhr. Und der Hausbursche der Bakerstreet 221b meldet das Eintreffen von Lord St. Simon. Holmes und Dr. Watson lassen bitten und begrüßen ihren Gast mit förmlicher Höflichkeit. Holmes lässt ihn in einem Besuchersessel Platz nehmen, um sodann mit der Erörterung der Angelegenheit zu beginnen. Zunächst wird festgestellt, dass die Darstellung der Ereignisse in der Presse korrekt ist. Seine Lordschaft erklärt auf ergänzende Fragen, mit der jungen Miss Hatty Doran im Sommer letzten Jahres während einer USA-Reise zusammengetroffen zu sein. Er schildert seine Gattin zwar als unkonventionellen Wildfang, lobt jedoch auch ihren Mut und ihre Herzenswärme. Gäbe es diese Eigentschaften nicht, so hätte er ihr wohl kaum jenen Namen gegeben, den zu tragen er die Ehre hat. Das seine Gattin ein junger Wildfang ist, erklärt sich aus dem Umstand, dass sie eher von der Natur als durch den Schulmeister erzogen wurde. Ihr Vater war zunächst unvermögend. Doch dann stieß er auf eine ergiebige Goldader und wurde de facto über Nacht zu einem der reichsten Männer Amerikas. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Hatty bereits 20 Jahre alt. Zur diesjährigen Saison bereiste sie mit ihrem Vater England, wo seine Lordschaft erneut mit ihr zusammentraf. Schließlich verlobte man sich, worauf in der verflossenen Woche die Hochzeit stattfand. Der Grund für die Abhaltung der Feier in aller Stille war jedoch der Umstand, dass Fräulein Flora Millar Lord St. Simon böse Briefe schrieb, als sie von seinen Heiratsplänen hörte. Wie der Adlige nicht gerne zugibt, waren er und die Tänzerin tatsächlich über einige Jahre hinweg ein Paar. Das Einschreiten der Diener und Sicherheitsleute begründet sich in der Tatsache, dass ein solch peinlicher Auftritt, wie er tatsächlich geschehen ist, ob der Schmähbriefe vorauszusehen war. Was nun seine Braut betrifft, so fand der Lord diese in den Tagen vor der Hochzeit und am Hochzeitsmorgen in bester, ja geradezu ausgelassener Stimmung vor. Sie schmiedete fortwährend Pläne für die gemeinsame Zukunft. Auf dem Rückweg von der Kirche zum Lancester Gate änderte sich ihr Verhalten jedoch merklich. Der Grund hiefür war ein, nach Ansicht des Bräutigams, völlig belangloser Vorfall. Nur auf ausdrückliche Bitte von Holmes berichtet er überhaupt davon: Als das frisch getraute Paar vom Altar zum Ausgang schritt, fiel der Braut der Brautstrauß aus den Händen in die vordere Kirchenbank. Ein dort sitzender Herr reichte ihn der jungen Dame jedoch sofort mit höflicher Geste. Auch hatten die Blumen durch den Sturz nicht gelitten. Allerdings gab sie ihrem Gatten eine recht heftige Antwort auf dessen harmlose Bemerkungen zu diesem eher belanglosen Vorfall. Der Herr gehörte im Übrigen nicht zur Hochzeitsgesellschaft. Es lässt sich nuneinmal in einem öffentlichen Gebäude wie einer Kirche nicht vermeiden, dass auch fremde Zuschauer anwesend sind. Einen Herren nennt Lord St. Simon den Mann, welcher den Brautstrauß aufhob, übrigens aus purer Höflichkeit. Denn es war ein - nach seiner Ansicht - gewöhnlich aussehender Durchschnittsmensch. Am Lancester Gate angekommen, sah der Bräutigam schließlich, wie seine Gattin mit ihrer aus den USA mit herübergekommenen Zofe Alice sprach. Holmes horcht auf. Dies ist wohl eine vertraute Dienerin ihrer Herrin? Der Lord nickt leicht mißbilligend. Seiner Ansicht nach pflegt Alice einen etwas zu vertrauten Umgang mit ihrer Herrin. Britischem Hauspersonal würde das nie und nimmer gestattet werden. Aber in Amerika sieht man derlei Dinge offenbar anders. Was ihn am meisten verwundert ist, dass seine Gattin im Gespräch den Ausdruck "in fremdes Gehege kommen" gebrauchte. Er kann sich einfach nicht erklären, was dieser seltsame Ausdruck bedeuten soll. Holmes dagegen verblüfft seinen Klienten mit der Aussage, er habe damit den Fall bereits gelöst. Lord St. Simon glaubt für einen Moment, er habe nicht recht gehört. Als der Meisterdetektiv seine Aussage jedoch wiederholt, will der Adlige sofort wissen, wo denn seine Gattin dann wäre. Auch diese Erklärung solle er bald erhalten, erklärt Holmes. Seine Lordschaft schüttelt den Kopf. Da braucht es wohl mehr Weisheit, als er oder der Meisterdetektiv im Kopfe haben, erklärt er. Und mit diesen Worten verabschiedet er sich. Holmes erklärt, es wäre wahrhaft gnädig von Lord St. Simon, ihre beiden Köpfe auf ein Niveau zu stellen. Aber das tut momentan nichts zur Sache. Wichtiger ist, dass die Fragen nur bestätigt hätten, was er ohnehin schwon weiß. Watson ist verblüfft. Er kann in dem Ganzen noch keinen rechten Sinn erkennen. Aber für Erklärungen ist momentan keine Zeit. Denn es naht bereits der nächste Besucher. Und zwar ist es Inspektor Lestrade. Dieser ist durchnässt und in reichlich schlechter Laune. Schon den ganzen Tag quält er sich mit dem Verschwinden von Lady St. Simon. Er hat den Teich im Hyde Park ausfischen lassen, um dort nach dem Leichnahm der Vermissten zu suchen. Auf die Erklärung von Holmes, dies wäre vergebliche Liebesmüh gewesen, öffnet der Inspektor die mitgebrachte Reisetasche. Heraus holt er eine von Wasser und Schmutz verdorbene Brautausstattung, welche als jene der vermissten Braut identifiziert wurde. Die Sachen sind von einem Parkwächter im Teich gefunden worden. Und dieser hat die Polizei alarmiert. Jetzt geht der Inspektor von der Annahme aus, dass - wenn die Kleider gefunden wurden - sich der Körper der Lady ebenfalls alsbald anfinden müsste. Holmes ist davon jedoch nicht im mindesten überzeugt. Dieser Schlussfolgerung nach müsste man nämlich eine Leich stets in der Nähe ihres Kleiderschrankes finden. Aber das will nun Lestrade nicht gelten lassen. Außerdem teilt er dem Meisterdetektiv mit, dass er Flora Millar für überführt hält. Denn im Kleid wurden eine Tasche und darin ein Visitenkartentäschchen gefunden. Und in dem Visitenkartentäschchen ist ein Zettel. Die Notiz auf diesem Zettel fordert Lady St. Simon auf, zu einem Treffen mit jemandem zu kommen, dessen Initialen F.H.M lauten. Für Lestrade ist es somit nahezu erwiesen, dass es sich dabei um Flora Millar handelt. Diese muss es irgendwie, vielleicht mit Hilfe von Komplizen, geschafft haben, der Lady diesen Zettel in die Hand spielen zu lassen. So wurde die Braut in eine Falle gelockt, welche ihr wahrscheinlich zum Verhängnis wurde. Noch hat sie nicht gestanden. Aber das wird noch geschehen. Davon ist der Beamte felsenfest überzeugt. Dem widerspricht Holmes allerdings energisch. Fräulein Millar wird nicht gestehen, weil sie nichts zu gestehen hat. Auch besieht er sich den Notizzettel genauer. Dabei interessiert ihn die Vorderseite jedoch mehr, als es bei der Rückseite mit der Notiz der Fall ist. Als der Beamte das bemerkt, stutzt er verwundert. Wieso betrachtet sein Freund die unvollständige Hotelwochenrechnung auf der Vorderseite des Zettels, wenn das wichtigste, nämlich die Notiz, auf der Rückseite steht? Holmes erklärt: Die Seite mit der Hotelrechnung ist DIE RICHTIGE SEITE DES ZETTELS! Zumindest ist sie das für die Ermittlungen. Und er möchte dem Inspektor noch einen Wink in dieser Angelegenheit geben: Lady St. Simon ist ein Mythos. Eine solche gab es nie und wird es auch nie geben. Da reißt dem Beamten momentan die Geduld. Er packt die Brautausstrattung wieder ein, zeigt Sherlock Holmes unter mitleidigem Kopfschütteln den Vogel, und geht. Denn er zieht es vor, die Ermittlungen tüchtig anzupacken, statt sich geistreich darüber am Kaminfeuer auszutauschen, wie er selbst erklärt. Kaum ist er gegangen, da erhebt sich auch der Meisterdetektiv. Auch er will sich jetzt auswärts um die notwendigen Recherchen kümmern. So will sich Dr. Watson, welchen seine alte Kriegsverletzung an die Wohnung bindet, wieder dem Studium der Zeitung widmen. Aber lange hat er dafür keine Zeit. Denn bald nach dem Abgang von Holmes kommen zwei Boten eines Delikatessengeschäfts, welche eine große Kiste mit sich führen. Dieser Kiste entnehmen sie ein wahrhaft fürstliches Abendessen nebst alter, spinnwebbedeckter Flaschen. Sie geben keinerlei Erklärung ab. Der Arzt erfährt nur, dass dies alles hierher bestellt und bereits bezahlt wurde. Gegen 09:00 Uhr trifft schließlich Holmes wieder zu Hause ein. Er ist über die zügige Anlieferung des Essens sehr erfreut und erklärt seinem Wohngefährten, sie würden am heutigen Abend Gäste erwarten. Wenig später kommt Lord St. Simon in höchster Aufregung in die Wohnung. Er hat von Holmes eine Nachricht bekommen, vermag dieser jedoch nicht so recht Glauben zu schenken. Der Meisterdetektiv erklärt, seine Lordschaft werde den Beweis für die Wahrheit dieser Mitteilungen noch am heutigen Abend erhalten. Und er solle sich nicht zu sehr grämen. Die junge Dame hätte in ihrer Situation gar nicht anders handeln können. Ihr etwas schroffes Vorgehen ist allerdings zu verurteilen. Aber es gab nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter niemanden, welcher ihr in dieser schwierigen Lage hätte beistehen können. Das möge man ihr zu Gute halten. Seine Lordschaft ist jedoch überhaupt nicht in der Stimmung, irgendjemandem irgendetwas zu Gute zu halten. Aber da klingelt es erneut. Holmes erklärt, er habe einen Anwalt in dieser Sache bestellt, welcher dem Adligen vielleicht besser zureden kann. Es treten ein Mr. und Mrs. Francis Hay Moulton. Die junge Mrs. Moulton braucht Holmes seiner Lordschaft nicht extra vorzustellen. Dieser springt auf und starrt seine frisch angetraute Ehegattin starr an. Seine gesamte Erscheinung bietet ein Bild verletzter Würde. Mrs. Hatty Moulton dagegen versucht ein Gespräch in freundschaftlichem Tone und mit einer Entschuldigung zu beginnen. Aber auch diese Entschuldigung weist der Lord barsch zurück. Sherlock Holmes schlägt vor, dass Dr. Watson und er die Wohnung verlassen würden, um die Unterredung nicht zu stören. Aber dem widerspricht Mr. Francis Hay Moulton energisch. Es sei bereits mehr als genug der Heimlichkeiten. Seinetwegen könnte die ganze Welt erfahren, wie sich diese Ereignisse zugetragen haben. Nun gut! Dann will Hatty offen sprechen. Es stellt sich rasch heraus, dass sich das Ehepaar Moulton seit einigen Jahren kennt. Da aber Mr. Moulton mit seiner Goldgrube zunächst kein Glück hatte, wollte Mr. Doran, welcher zu eben dieser Zeit zum reichen Goldmagnaten aufstieg, von dieser Bindung nichts wissen. Hatty aber hielt an ihre Liebe zu Francis fest. Und er an der Liebe zu ihr. So reiste er ihr nach San Francisco nach, wo die beiden schließlich - wie bereits erwähnt - heimlich heirateten. Mr. Moulton beschloss sodann, alleine auf Goldsuche zu gehen. Er schwor seiner Gattin, erst wieder zurückzukehren, und sich als ihr Ehemann zu offenbaren, wenn er seinem Schwiegervater an Vermögen zumindest ebenbürtig wäre. So kehrte Mrs. Moulton als Hatty Doran ins Goldgräbercamp zu ihrem Vater zurück. In der nächsten Zeit hörte sie brieflich oft von ihrem Gatten. Es verschlug ihn bis nach Neu Mexico. Eines Tages war in allen Zeitungen zu lesen, dass die Apachen ebendort jenes Goldgräbercamp überfallen hätten, in welchem sich Mr. Moulton gerade aufhielt. Und er war auf der Totenliste aufgeführt. Seine Gattin stürzte in tiefste Verzweiflung. Zunächst wurde sie von ihrem Vater, welcher eine schwere Krankheit vermutete, von einem Arzt zum anderen gebracht. Ein Jahr lang hörte Hatty nichts von ihrem geliebten Francis. Und so kam sie zu der Ansicht, dass er tatsächlich tot sein müsse. Zu dieser Zeit traf sie eben mit Lord St. Simon zusammen. Und alsbald stand ihr Herz in Flammen. Wenn auch die Liebe zu dem britischen Adligen nie so groß wie jene zu Mr. Moulton war, so war sie dennoch gewillt, ihm eine gute Ehegattin zu sein. So verlobte sie sich mit dem Lord, worauf sie mit ihm am Mittwoch der vergangenen Woche in der Kirche vor den Traualtar schritt. Während der Priester die heilige Handlung der Eheschließung vorzunehmen begann, blickte die Braut für einen Moment nach hinten zu den Kirchenbänken. Und da sah sie ihn. Francis Hay Moulton, ihren totgeglaubten Ehemann. Nun wusste die junge Dame natürlich nicht, was sie machen sollte. Die Worte des Priesters nahm sie kaum noch wahr. Francis hatte dies jedoch bemerkt. Er blickte zu ihr und legte einen Finger an die Lippen. Aber dann sah seine Gattin, dass er etwas auf einen Zettel schrieb. Und so ließ sie den Brautstrauß absichtlich so fallen, dass er ihn aufhob. Dabei spielte Mr. Moulton ihr auch den Zettel in die Hand. Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft begab sich sodann zum Lancester Gate. Dort saß die Braut gerade etwa 10 Minuten zu Tisch, als sie Francis in Richtung Hyde Park gehen sah. So entschuldigte sie sich für einen Moment wegen Übelkeit, worauf sie auf ihr Zimmer eilte. Dort ergriff sie Hut und Mantel, welche ihr durch ihre amerikanische Zofe bereitgelegt worden waren. Diese gute Seele hatte Mr. Moulton bereits aus Kalifornien gekannt und war ihm stets wohlgesonnen gewesen. So eilte Mrs. Moulton aus dem Haus und in den Park. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem wahren Gatten wurde sie von einer jungen Frau kurz aufgehalten, welche wegen Lord St. Simon heftig auf sie einredete. Hatty verstand zwar nicht alles, was die junge Dame sagte. Aber es war genug um zu begreifen, dass auch seine Lordschaft Geheimnisse vor jener Frau hatte, mit welcher er die Ehe eingehen wollte. Die junge Dame im Park war im Übrigen Fräulein Flora Millar. Mrs. Moulton wusste das nicht, da sie die frühere Geliebte des Adligen ja nie gesehen hatte und somit gar nicht kannte. Aber dieser Aufenthalt war ohnehin nur von kurzer Dauer. Denn die junge Amerikanerin machte, dass sie weiterkam. So holte sie den geliebten Mann alsbald ein. Das Paar fuhr mit einer Droschke zum Grosvenor Square. Dort hatte Mr. Moulton eine Wohnung angemietet. Und nun war das Ehepaar Moulton nach all den Jahren des Wartens wieder glücklich vereint. Mr. Francis Hay Moulton war damals in dem Goldgräbercamp in New Mexico gewesen, welches von den Apachen überfallen wurde. Aber er kam dabei nicht um, sondern wurde von den Indianern als Gefangener verschleppt. Das man ihn irrtümlich auf die Totenliste gesetzt hatte, konnte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt natürlich nicht wissen. Nach einem Jahr in Gefangenschaft gelang ihm die Flucht. Er erreichte einen Militärposten und wurde von den Soldaten gesund gepflegt. Sodann wurde er nach San Francisco gebracht, wo er sich sofort auf die Suche nach seiner Gattin machte. Dabei musste er allerdings zunächst erfahren, dass diese ihn als tot aufgegeben hatte. Er erfuhr auch, dass sie einen anderen Mann kennengelernt und sich entschlossen hatte, ihm in Großbritannien das Ja-Wort zu geben. Zu guter Letzt las er einen Artikel in der Presse, in welchem die Hochzeit von Lord Robert St. Simon angekündigt wurde. Als er erfuhr, dass es sich bei der Braut des Adligen um seine Gattin handelte, war er nach London geeilt. Und dort hatte Hatty ihn eben am Tage ihrer zweiten Hochzeit in der Kirchenbank wiedergesehen. Nun stand jedoch die Frage, wie es weitergehen solle, im Raum. Mr. Moulton war für absolute Offenheit. Aber seine Gattin wollte natürlich niemanden aus der hochadligen Hochzeitsgesellschaft jemals wiedersehen. Also warf Francis die Brautausstattung, welche er zu einem Bündel zusammengepackt hatte, in den Teich des Hyde Parks. Dort wurde sie, wie bekannt, später von einem Parkwächter gefunden. Die beiden Eheleute selbst wären am anderen Morgen nach Paris aufgebrochen. Nur Mr. Doran sollte später brieflich erfahren, dass seine Tochter wohlauf und glücklich verheiratet wäre. Aber da war der liebenswerte Mr. Holmes plötzlich in der Wohnung erschienen. Wie er sie aufgespührt hat, wissen Francis und Hatty nicht zu sagen. Aber der Meisterdetektiv hat sich als väterlicher Freund und Gentleman erwiesen. Er hat die Liebenden davon überzeugt, sich den Tatsachen offen zu stellen. Damit rannte er vor allem bei Mr. Moulton offene Türen ein. Denn auch dieser plädierte, wie eben gehört, vehement für absolute Offenheit. So schlug Sherlock Holmes eben jene Aussprache mit Lord St. Simon vor, welche eben hier in der Bakerstreet 221b im Gange ist. Nun kennt seine Lordschaft die ganze Wahrheit. Die Ex-Braut hofft, er könne ihr verzeihen und denke nicht all zu schlecht von ihr. Lord St. Simon, nun definitiv um Braut und Vermögen gekommen, streckt Hatty eiskalt die Hand zum Abschied hin. Er erklärt, man werde wohl verstehen, dass er sich nun entferne. Holmes versucht die Situation noch zu retten. Er lädt den Lord zum Abendessen ein. Doch dieser lehnt ab. Es bliebe ihm nichts anderes übrig, als die Ereignisse so zu akzeptieren, wie sie eben wären. Wenn man aber nun erwarte, daraus noch ein Fest zu machen, so verlange man doch etwas zuviel von ihm. Damit macht er allen Anwesenden eine gemeinsame Verbeugung und geht. So lädt Sherlock Holmes also das Ehepaar Moulton ein, gemeinsam mit ihm und Dr. Watson zu speisen, was diese auch gerne tun. Als die Gäste am späteren Abend gegangen sind, kann es der ehemalige Armeearzt kaum erwarten, von seinem Freund die Lösung dieses ungewöhnlichen, aber dennoch hoch interessanten Falles zu erfahren. Der Meisterdetektiv erklärt, es wären von Anfang an zwei Dinge klar gewesen: 1.) Die Braut war am Morgen der Hochzeit fest entschlossen, die Ehe mit Lord St. Simon einzugehen. Erst auf dem Rückweg von der Kirche durchlebte sie einen elementaren Sinneswandel und verschwand. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten: Es musste etwas während der Feier in der Kirche vorgefallen sein. Diesen Teil des Rätsels löste der Bericht des Bräutigams betreffend des herabgefallenen Brautbuketts, sowie des Kavaliers, welcher es aufhob und der Braut zurückreichte. Dieser Herr musste der Braut nämlich bekannt sein. Aber wer konnte er sein? Ein Engländer kam nicht in Frage, da die junge Dame während ihres Aufenthaltes hier ihrem Bräutigam, also dem Lord, nicht von der Seite gewichen war. Sie hatte also außerhalb des väterlichen Hauses mit niemandem gesprochen. Dagegen war sie in den USA unter rauhen Naturburschen aufgewachsen. Also war die Lösung einfach: es musste ein Mann aus Amerika sein. Und zwar konnte es sich entweder um einen Freund oder einen Ehegatten handeln. Letzteres erschien Holmes im Übrigen von Beginn an wahrscheinlicher. Nun blieb noch die Frage, wo sich dieser Mann aktuell aufhielt. Und da half der Zettel, welchen Inspektor Lestrade gefunden hatte. Er trug auf der Vorderseite - wie bekannt - einen Teil der Wochenrechnung eines vornehmen Londoner Hotels. Hierauf kam Holmes ob der exquisiten Preise, welche dieses Haus nimmt. In London gibt es nicht viele Hotels oder Gasthöfe, welche 8 Shilling für eine Übernachtung nehmen. Schon im zweiten Hotel, welches er aufsuchte, wurde er fündig. Er kannte ja nur die Initialen des gesuchten Mannes: F. H. M. Und diese führten ihn über einen Eintrag im Fremdenbuch zu Mr. Francis Hay Moulton aus Kalifornien, welcher erst kürzlich aus dem Hotel ausgezogen war. Im Rechnungsbuch fanden sich schließlich sämtliche auch auf der Wochenrechnung stehende Posten. Ebenso war die neue Adresse von Mr. Moulton am Grosvenor Square leicht zu ermitteln. Der Meisterdetektiv suchte also die Adresse auf und hatte das Glück, das liebende Paar zu Hause anzutreffen. Er agierte als väterlicher Freund und Gentleman, indem er ihnen das Unrecht ihrer Absicht auseinandersetzte, die Welt - und vor allem Lord St. Simon - über die wahren Hintergründe der gewesenen Ereignisse in Unklarheit zu belassen. Um nun einen Skandal zu vermeiden, bot er seinen neuen Schützlingen an, eine Aussprache mit dem Lord in der Bakerstreet zu arrangieren. Dr. Watson wurde zum Zeugen dieser Aussprache. Der Arzt meint zwar, die Liebenden hätten eigentlich nichts damit erreicht. Denn einen gnädigen Eindruck habe seine Lordschaft wahrlich nicht erweckt. Aber sein Freund meint, man solle ihren Klienten nicht all zu streng beurteilen. Er, also Watson, wäre wohl über den Verlust von Braut und Vermögen nach den Mühen des Bräutigamstandes ebensowenig glücklich. Dem Ehepaar Moulton ist jedenfalls das Allerbeste für die gemeinsame Zukunft zu wünschen. Und damit ist auch dieser Fall abgeschlossen. Kategorie:Kanon (Inhaltsangabe)